wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Урсол и Урсок
}} Неделимые братья Урсок и Урсол хорошо известны как друзья Древней и Ночных Эльфов. В свою очередь Фурболги почитают их как Богов. Братья частенько посещают деревни Ночных Эльфов, особенно во время Лунного Фестиваля. Урсол любит вырезать статуэтки из "мертвых" деревьев, а Урсок любитель пива. Всё это они переняли у Смертных. Иногда братья-медведи позволяют детишкам покататься на них, а после этого они идут пить Эль с Ночными Эльфами.Shadows & Light, 84 Урсок - могучий Воин, которые использует в бою клыки и когти, а в свою очередь Урсол - лекарь и шаман. Объединив свои силы они с одинаковым мощностью бьют как силой, так и магией, а за счет отлаженной командой работы они могут ударить обеями силами одновременно. Братья-медведи - прирожденные лидеры, поэтому, когда они идут в бой, они необыкновенно вдохновляют своих союзников.Shadows & Light, 83-85 Ursol and Ursoc are patrons of those who favor balance of nature and the living beasts of the wild. Among the most loyal followers of Ursoc and Ursol are the furbolgs, practicing their magical traditions as shamans — copying Ursol; while other furbolg follow on Ursoc's customs — carving wood statues and structures. Timbermaw Hold in northern Felwood is an example. The stronghold's entrance is a giant wood carved in the shape of a growling bear head — as homage to the twin bears. The night elves are also followers of the twin bears, Ursoc and Ursol, dedicating their lives to the Eternals. Some go further by taking the aspect of the bear: the Druids of the claw. Every druid that follows the path of the bear needs to undergo a ritual by talking to the Great Bear Spirit in the Moonglade. Ursol and Ursoc befriended generations of night elves and humans.Shadows & Light, 85 During the War of the Ancients, Ursoc and Ursol were the first to answer the call of Cenarius to combat the Burning Legion. They clashed with the doomguard, were eventually overwhelmed by fel stalkers, and died defending the land. The worshipers of the twins hope to someday find any ancestral alewells or carvings made by their patrons. It makes sense that the pandaren either worship, worshipped, or are possibly even akin to Ursoc and Ursol in much the same way as the dwarves/earthen were to the titans. This is given much credence by the pandaren's shamanistic culture and "earthy" civilization (Ursol), combined with their feral combat skills and love of brew (Ursoc). They also appear to have a friendly disposition and seem to be similar in many other ways as well.Shadows & Light, 84-85 Furbolg follow in the path of the long-dead ursine demigods Ursoc and Ursol. Though written history says they perished, can Eternals who possess the immortality special quality truly die? Perhaps the "fallen" Eternals have simply slept away centuries while their wounds healed…''Shadows & Light, 68 Appearance ''The enormous bears lumber forward, scanning their surroundings with much more than animal intelligence. When they turn to watch their flanks, they reveal the dark, glyph-like markings in their fur. Raising their heads and sniffing the air, they stop suddenly and flex their claws, ready for a fight. Wrath of the Lich King The Blizzard WotLK website mentions that the Grizzlemaw furbolgs worship a colossal prehistoric bear. This prehistoric bear mentioned is the corrupted Ursoc who was resurrected by the furbolgs using the magics of the failed world tree Vordrassil. A strange taint then began to overcome the furbolg and Ursoc after the resurrection, corrupting them both. In Grizzly Hills, there is a cave named Ursoc's Den where the corrupted Ursoc can be found and later defeated and cleansed. At the Rage Fang Shrine in Grizzly Hills the son of Ursoc, Orsonn, can be seen and in the Heart's Blood Shrine Ursoc's daughter, Kodian, can be found. References en:Ursoc and Ursol